


World Champion

by Rheaaaa0535



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Growing Up, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheaaaa0535/pseuds/Rheaaaa0535
Summary: “可惜不是你，陪我到最后”关于Seb和Kimi的那些年~渣文笔+OOC  非HE  慎入





	World Champion

2019.11  
Sebastian站在阿布扎比的最高领奖台上，绚丽的烟花在头顶上一朵朵盛开，将这个中东土豪国的夜空点亮的如同白昼。领奖台下方是疯狂庆祝的人群，他们的尖叫欢呼声震耳欲聋，他能从台上听到车队技师们整齐地唱着意大利国歌，看到看台上车迷们打出的巨大Tifo，以及远处的法拉利公园上方亮起的“World Champion”的灯光。  
一切都是那么的美好。在这个艰难而紧张的赛季的最后一站完胜竞争对手，获得分站冠军的同时时隔五年再度收获WDC，爱哭的德国人却并没有如大家意料之中的泣不成声。Seb有些茫然地听着熟悉的欢快的音乐，拿起面前的香槟，习惯性地将第一口留给了自己。  
收获第二名的Valtteri笑着将香槟瓶口对准了他，冰凉的液体淋湿了Seb的脸庞，从脖子一路渗进衣服里，他闭上眼睛尽情享受冠军的荣耀，脑海中却浮现出一张熟悉却好久没出现的脸庞——

Seb刚认识Kimi时，他是大名鼎鼎的iceman，粉丝无数，却冰冷、生人勿近；而Seb只是个小车队的试车手，即使有Michael的看好，依然只能在试车和模拟器上试图获得车队的信任，等待着属于自己的机会。极其偶然的机会，在Michael的牵线下，Seb搭了Kimi的私人飞机，他至今记得自己第一次看见那架奢华漂亮、印有花体字iceman logo的飞机时，嘴巴张得老大，甚至差点被脚下的石头绊了一跤——  
“你那时候就像第一次进城的、从来没见过世面的乡下人。我当时都觉得自己可能带错人了，Michael看好的人怎么会那么傻。”两人在一起后，Kimi不止一次吐槽两人的初见，他当时甚至仔仔细细打量了眼前的小孩，看着对方窘迫的脸色和湿漉漉的、宝蓝色的眼睛，“大发慈悲”没有直接拒绝让Seb搭乘他的飞机。  
飞机平稳地飞行在云层上空，iceman周围一如既往地散发着生人勿近的气息，闭着眼睛假寐，Seb怯生生地打量着飞机内豪华的装饰，又把目光停留在眼前的男人身上，金色的短发，白皙的皮肤，笔挺的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇，五官精致得仿佛艺术家最得意的雕塑作品，难怪迷倒了这么多车迷——  
“看够了吗？”Kimi总觉得自己被一道视线注视的浑身不自在，一睁眼就看见眼前的小朋友一动不动地盯着他，Seb感觉自己的脸顿时烧了起来，仿佛被当场捉住的小偷，“你……很好看。”  
“我知道。”  
“……”  
突然沉默。两个人大眼瞪小眼，一时间空气中只有飞机引擎的轰鸣。  
“嗯……你可以叫我Seb，我可以叫你Kimi吗？”Seb说完这句话就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，怎么感觉自己像一个在和心仪姑娘搭讪的纯情小处男。  
“可以。”Kimi倒是没有在意，随口问，“你住哪儿？”  
“苏黎世。”Seb回答，“你呢？为什么会选择住在瑞士呀，我看很多车手都住在摩纳哥。”  
“摩纳哥太吵，我喜欢安静。”  
果然是iceman呢，Seb想。他咬着饮料中的吸管，抬头看着Kimi，“我也不喜欢摩纳哥。我喜欢Kreuzlingen，它比德国的乡村都要漂亮，但又离德国很近。等我正式进了F1，我就去那儿买一套别墅，把父母都接过来住。”  
Kimi有些惊讶，刚进这个圈子的小孩，哪个不向往纸醉金迷的生活，和他争冠的那个Hamilton据说拿了第一笔工资就去摩纳哥买了套公寓，可面前的小孩明显不一样。他点点头，表示赞同。  
“那你平时假期里会回芬兰呢？我是芬兰控，从小就想去那儿旅游！”  
“当然会。”世界上居然还会有芬兰控这种人，Kimi暗暗地想，“芬兰是挺美的，以后有机会可以亲自去感受一下。”  
Seb与Kimi就这样开始了有一搭没一搭地聊天，对方对他那些蠢蠢的问题并没有不耐烦，反而认真地听着，配合着他有问必答，谈到一些趣事时甚至不经意间还露出了笑容。  
他笑起来真好看。  
漫长的飞行在两人的闲聊中仿佛一眨眼就过去了。芬兰人果然都有一种让人不由自主的喜欢的魔力，Sebastian-I like Finnish people-Vettel悄悄地想着， 一边接过Kimi递过来的他落在座位上的外套，手指划过他的指尖，较低的温度，一如芬兰平日的气温。  
可心跳却莫名漏了一拍。

Seb抓住Kubica受伤的机会获得了参加正赛的机会，他也越来越多地出现在Kimi身边——围场里，拉猪车，一切公共场合，车手们惊讶地看着高冷的iceman和那个总是傻笑的小屁孩站在一起谈笑风生，甚至被掀掉帽子露出刚剪完有些不自然的头发也只是宠溺的笑笑。Kimi曾经觉得围场里永远不会有真正的友谊，他讨厌这里虚伪的一切，虚伪的车手，虚伪的领导，虚伪的记者，他只喜欢赛车，喜欢肾上腺素飙升的感觉，喜欢三百多迈时的超车和缠斗，也喜欢开赛车带来的巨额财富，可遇到了Seb之后，他却就这样改变了看法。  
围场里有个朋友，感觉居然该死的好。  
巴西站正赛之前的夜晚，Seb偷偷溜进Kimi的酒店，两个人在套房的阳台里面对面地站着，凉凉的夜风吹乱了Seb的头发，Kimi注视着他的眼睛，明亮的宛如夜晚的繁星。  
“Kimi，我跟你打赌吧！你明天一定能拿世界冠军的！”  
“赌什么？”Kimi懒洋洋地问，这些年好几次与WDC擦肩而过，上天给了他出色的外表和无数的关注与粉丝，或许就注定不赐予他好运，他已经不再执着于此，得之他幸，失之他命。  
“如果你拿了WDC，就请我去芬兰玩吧！”Seb看着Kimi，长长的睫毛下蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶的，“如果我赌输了，要求随便你提。”  
“好。”Kimi失笑，这孩子居然还念念不忘当时他随口一提的承诺。他甚至怀疑，德国人对芬兰的喜爱甚至都超过了身为芬兰人的自己。  
“我会给你好运的！”娇小的德国人张开双臂抱住自己，仅仅一瞬，就很快地分开。但Kimi还是清晰地感受到对方身体的温度，以及自己突然加速的心跳。

传奇的赛道、人气超高的车手、经典的大逆转……Kimi冲过终点的那一刻，已经退赛的Seb站在p房里看着大屏幕，嘴角是怎么也藏不起来的笑容。领奖台上的男人难得向台下疯狂的车迷们微笑着招手，巨大的 Tifo缓缓展开，尖叫声、欢呼声淹没了Kimi的赛后采访，庆祝着新王登基。Seb看着Kimi一如既往地把第一口香槟留给自己，却遭到了二三名联合的疯狂攻击，他闭着眼睛，心甘情愿地接受香槟浴的洗礼。  
赛后的庆祝繁多复杂，Kimi马不停蹄地周旋在各个庆功宴中，手机也被熟悉的不熟悉的人各种庆祝短信狂轰乱炸，他耐着性子一条条向下翻，终于找到了那个熟悉的名字。  
“Congrats Kimi！我就说你一定能拿世界冠军！记得有空带我去芬兰！”  
简简单单的一条短信，但酒会上的Kimi看着手机，想着德国小孩精灵古怪的样子，还是忍不住笑出了声。在周围一整圈宾客诧异而好奇的目光中，冰人旁若无人地回起了Seb的短信。  
“没问题，但冬天的芬兰太冷，夏天去更好。”  
“可是冬天的芬兰有极光！你带我去两次不就行了！”  
“好，都听你的。”Kimi笑着扶额，可他却半点也没察觉到，自己语气里透露出的过度宠溺与满足。

可他们最终还是没在那一年冬休去成芬兰。Kimi好不容易搞定上个赛季的各项事宜，第一年成为正式车手的Seb却已经开始忙碌新赛季的工作。但即使如此，Seb却仿佛更加依赖Kimi，每周两三次通电话已经成了常态，有时是请教技术问题，有时是询问赛车的调教，但更多时间是两人相约打羽毛球、吃饭。小红牛总部离马拉内罗那么近，两人在瑞士的住处也那么近，近到出门开个几十分钟就能见到对方。Kimi喜欢打羽毛球战胜Seb，看他委屈巴巴的模样，再笑着将他哄好；他知道Seb喜欢那辆Enzo，甚至提出“羽毛球赢了我就把这辆车送给你”的条件；他们一起逛街，一起购物，Kimi总是偷懒把Seb选中的东西直接再拿一份扔进购物车，直接导致某日的围场里，两个穿同款格子沙滩裤谈笑风生的人被记者疯狂抓拍。  
08、09两年对Seb来说是美妙而不可思议的，从围场新人一跃成了分站冠军，有着很快的赛车、看好他带领他的前辈、关系亲密而优秀的好友和越来越多的粉丝。他会为了一个细微的调教问题和车队技师讨论到很晚，也会更仔细的研究每条赛道的极限走线，他享受第一个冲过终点迎接格子旗的到来，也喜欢领奖台上被香槟淋的透心凉的爽快，即使因为各种原因丢掉了WDC，但仿佛一切都走在正确的道路上，包括他的未来，包括他和Kimi的关系。  
可对Kimi来说却并不是这样。

Seb已经不记得自己接到Kimi的电话时自己在做什么，只记得自己在英国的红牛工厂加班，明年的车研发的如想象中一般顺利，但他从电话里听到了呼呼的风声，以及电话那头的人有些哽咽却依然装作淡定的声音，仿佛一根针狠狠地扎在他的心口，尖锐的疼痛蔓延至全身上下。他说：“Seb，我明年会去WRC。”  
一时的沉默。Seb突然想起他们的初遇，自己盯着Kimi看却被抓现行后两个人尴尬却搞笑的沉默，在此之后两个人呆在一起仿佛就不会有沉默的时候，即使经常是话痨的自己叽叽喳喳的说，冰人安安静静地听。一转眼他们居然已经相识了两年多，曾经Kimi是光芒万丈的观众的宠儿，他是菜鸟努力在围场占有一席之地，而现在两人的角色却调了一个个儿。  
真是该死的生活。  
Seb甚至没有跟工厂的技师打个招呼便匆匆离开，两个多小时之后他已经稳稳降落在冰天雪地的苏黎世——登机前半个多小时买的票，没带护照，没有行李。他取了车后发疯般地往瑞士的北面开，严谨的德国人此时却仿佛第一次在高速公路上开出赛道的感觉，把规则限速都抛在了脑后。汽车一个漂移稳稳停在Kimi家门口，前来开门的人看起来跟平时没什么异样，但Seb能感受到他全身上下散发出的颓废与无奈——  
Seb伸出手，抱住了眼前的男人。  
他不是第一次和Kimi拥抱，比赛之后恭喜对手为其喝彩而送上拥抱在体育圈都太过常见，可这次的拥抱和以往的每一次都不同。他站在Kimi家门口，背后是凛冽的寒风和飞扬的雪花，不知何时自己也被对方的双手牢牢禁锢在怀里，紧的他无法动弹，甚至无法呼吸。  
Seb微微抬头，Kimi的吻轻轻落在他的唇上，他能感受到对方的唇偏低的温度，以及略显急促的呼吸，他闭上眼睛，紧紧拥着对面的人，温柔地回应这个吻。

一切不知如何便顺理成章地发生了。他们宛如一对普通的、热恋中的情侣，在Kimi的家中，疯狂地拥抱、接吻、做爱，Seb在Kimi的臂弯中醒来，看着芬兰人完美的睡颜，觉得一切都那么的不真实。  
他们一起锻炼、跑步，打羽毛球，虽然Seb依旧毫无悬念的输球；他们一起订了飞往芬兰的机票，手牵手走过赫尔辛基熙熙攘攘的大街，穿过埃斯波寂静的小路，在拉普兰德的漫天飞雪中坐着驯鹿拉的雪橇；他们围着厚围巾，戴着帽子，包裹的只剩两双眼睛露在外面，和普通的游客一样在罗瓦涅米圣诞老人村度假，在大雪纷飞的漫漫长夜中等待神秘的极光，Seb甚至兴冲冲地去村里的邮局寄了一封信回家，期待着圣诞老人的特殊邮戳。  
他们互相依偎着彼此，在无人的小山坡上屏气凝神欣赏着被五彩极光照亮的绚丽夜空，直到最后一丝色彩消失在天际，Seb才依依不舍地移开目光，看着身边的人：  
“Kimi，你明年会不会来看我的比赛？”  
“如果你有希望拿WDC，我就来。”  
“那我们说好，无论我们谁有机会拿WDC，另一个必须在现场见证！”Seb主动凑上去勾住Kimi的脖子，“你不知道当年我在p房里看你拿冠军有多自豪……”  
“好，一言为定。”  
两片温热的唇贴在了一起，两人在寂静的雪地里紧紧地拥抱着，漫天的繁星仿佛成为了他们的背景……

2010年，仿佛对两个人都并不友好的一年，频频的赛车故障让Seb几乎脱离了争冠行列，而Kimi的拉力生涯也不甚顺利，两人的赛程又相差甚远，连在苏黎世碰面都成了奢望。Seb不愿相信去年是他职业生涯离WDC最近的一次，更不能接受每次和Kimi通电话时对方都说自己很好，但第二天却在新闻上看到他翻车的新闻。他开始更加疯狂地加班，和技师一起调车、研究、跑模拟器到深夜已是家常便饭，他恨不得自己是个永远不用停下来的陀螺，害怕一旦空下来，思念和担忧便如潮水般将自己淹没。  
积分依然离阿隆索甚至队友韦伯都有一定的差距，Seb能感到急躁和焦虑如黑洞般将他吞没，而一向勤奋的技师们也对高强度的工作苦不堪言，在一个漆黑的没有星星的夜里，Seb如往常一样裹紧外套从红牛工厂大门走出来，突然想到那个任性的、疯狂的下午，那个他都没有跟车组道别便急匆匆飞回苏黎世的下午——  
也是一切的起点。  
Seb向领队请了三天的假，霍纳听到他想休息似乎特别高兴，只是叮嘱他去人多的地方记得穿戴严实不要被认出来。Seb又来到熟悉的机场，又是提前不到两个小时买的机票，又是飞去看Kimi。  
仿佛事情一与Kimi有关，他就变得完全不像自己。  
只是这次，第二天有比赛的Kimi还是开车到机场接他，一路上，两个人默默无语。  
“我觉得我可能一辈子都拿不到世界冠军了。”Seb看着窗外，纷繁复杂的广告牌、五颜六色的霓虹灯从眼前飞快闪过，只留下乱糟糟的颜色在脑海里，就像他现在的状态，凌乱而毫无头绪。  
“那年巴西站前我也是这么想的。”Kimi安静地说，“你永远不知道上帝会跟你开什么玩笑，只有时刻准备好迎接惊喜。”  
“可是我今年准备的已经够好了，迎接的却只是灾难，我甚至不知道，问题到底出在哪儿？”  
“不到最后一刻，你永远不知道会发生什么。”Kimi伸出手揉了揉Seb毛茸茸的脑袋，“拿出你平时的乐观来，垂头丧气的可不是平时的你，而且你还那么年轻。”  
话音还未落，面前的小孩便扑上来吻住他的唇，他的吻毫无技巧可言，像一只兔子啃咬自己心爱的胡萝卜，但却撩的Kimi心猿意马，车厢内的温度仿佛也升高了不少，他随意靠边停了车，解开安全带，一只手环住Seb的后背，热情地回应着。  
Seb焦虑的情绪仿佛在这个激烈而绵长的吻中逐渐平复下来，他看着Kimi微红的脸：“我是不是打扰到你了……你明天还有比赛……”  
“只要是你，都不算打扰。”Kimi重新发动了汽车，恨不得马上回家扑倒他的小兔子，“但是你得好好补偿我。”

若干年后的午后，坐在躺椅上看着女儿们在院子里玩耍的Seb还会回想起当时的场景：他带着傻乎乎的红牛帽子，躲在人群中看着他男人的比赛，和每一个粉丝一样为他精彩的超车而欢呼，为他的失误而叹气，看着小迷妹们花痴的眼神心里甚至有些洋洋自得——这么优秀迷人的他属于他，只属于他。他还记得自己满面春风回到工厂时，车组和领队欣慰却疑惑的眼神，还记得自己最后几站的好状态，以及在阿布扎比PTW加冕总冠军的那一刻——  
他的名字排在了所有历史传奇车手的前面；他成为了历史上最年轻的WDC；并且，在别人不知道的地方，他的酒店套房里，Kimi Raikkonen，那个仿佛永远拒人于千里之外的冰人，正看着电视直播，为他高兴，为他鼓掌。  
——这是他们之间的约定。只要一方有机会拿WDC，另一方必须在现场见证。  
——他也记得自己从庆功宴上偷偷溜走回酒店和Kimi的那场疯狂的性爱，高傲的芬兰人甚至低下头，薄薄的性感的唇含住他的分身艰难地吞吐，他能清楚地回忆起那时极致的快感，每每回想起依然能引起全身的躁动。  
如果有记者问他最喜欢自己的哪个世界冠军，他一定会毫不犹豫地选择第一个，那是他脑海深处、心底里最珍贵的回忆，是他一生不可再得的快乐。

之后一切仿佛都顺风顺水，他有了一辆所有车手都梦寐以求的赛车，蝉联了WDC，而Kimi在离开两年后也终于重返了F1。 Seb会在FIA的年度颁奖上谈到Kimi时脱口而出“I love……”再匆匆改口，Kimi也会在采访里把同样叫Sebastian的队友Loeb听成他的Seb，他见证了他的第二个、第三个WDC，看着昔日跟在自己后面的羞涩的乡村小男孩出落成光芒万丈的冠军。Seb也曾以为他们会一直一直这么下去，毕竟他们再也不用相隔大半个世界在不同的时区通电话，不用几个月才能见上短暂的一面；他以为他们可以一起包一架私人飞机飞往世界各地，甚至可以一同去德国的乡村、芬兰的小镇度假。  
可那仅仅是他以为。曾经他们相隔甚远，几乎所有难得相处的时间都花在亲吻与性爱上，而当他们可以随时见面后，曾经的激情却逐渐消退，剩下的，或许只是无尽的矛盾。  
比如，Kimi喜欢各种各样的Party，而Seb更喜欢宅在家里；比如，Kimi的追求者无数，绅士的他也从不会拒绝女士的大部分要求，而Seb却完全不能接受，每次闻到Kimi衣服上的香水味时总不给他好脸色；再比如，Seb和他的新体能师Heikki Huovinen关系亲密，那个帅气的芬兰人看Seb的眼神让Kimi感到害怕，他曾不止一次劝他和Heikki保持距离甚至换一个体能师，却被Seb直截了当的拒绝。  
“Kimi，Heikki是我的朋友，而且他也完全能胜任这份工作，我没理由开除他！”Seb几乎有些不耐烦，但看着眼前的人，还是放缓了语气，“他很优秀，也很敬业，肯定是你多虑了。”  
可矛盾的种子却早已埋下，并不断地生根、发芽。Kimi看着Heikki赛后甚至堂而皇之进入小黑屋给获得冠军的Seb送上拥抱，嫉妒和不安蒙蔽了他的内心。他等在领奖台下的通道里，把刚领完奖手里还提着奖杯的Seb狠狠地压在墙上亲吻他，甚至顾不上看周围是否有偷拍的记者。  
“Kimi你疯了！”Seb用力想推开身上的人，但发怒的冰人完全不顾一切，Seb气急，一口咬在Kimi的下嘴唇上，浓稠的鲜血味蔓延开来，终于唤醒了Kimi发热的头脑。  
“如果刚才有记者经过，我们的职业生涯可能都因此被毁掉！”  
“是啊，你那么珍惜自己的职业生涯，我的冠军。”Kimi轻轻地说，“可我的职业生涯早就被毁掉过了，你认为我还会在乎吗？”  
背后传来轻轻的脚步声，Seb惊恐地回头，发现来人是Heikki，长舒一口气。可这一幕落在Kimi眼里，仿佛更是火上浇油。  
“我想跟你单独聊聊。”另一个芬兰人淡淡地开口，向Seb做了个“放心”的手势。  
Seb离开了。Heikki面无表情地看着Kimi，许久才开口。  
“我想和你公平竞争。”  
“呵，”Kimi冷笑，“你凭什么？凭你的长相，还是凭那点他发给你的工资？”  
“凭我能在夺冠路上帮助他，而你只能是他的对手。”Heikki说，“凭你们的性格大相径庭，而我跟他却是一路人；凭我能正大光明出现在他身边而你只能偷偷摸摸，连拥抱都怕被记者拍到。”  
空气中一片寂静。许久的沉默，Kimi才回答：“他是我的。一直都是。”

可他们终究是对手，他们终究不是一路人。血液中的好胜心让他们永远把胜负看的比彼此的关系更重要，Seb依然会在赛道强硬地超越，甚至将Kimi逼出赛道，即使赛后的他依然会偷偷溜到Kimi房间撒娇，拥抱，做爱；他依然和Heikki走的很近，因为他的确是个称职的体能师，是他夺冠路上的保障。  
可是事情的发展却永远不会如他们所料，比如Seb在车队开会时挂掉的来自Kimi的电话，比如两人说好比赛后相约Seb的房间而Kimi却在party上喝醉后忘记，直到13年Seb提前四站夺冠，当他在印度漫天的雾霾中跪拜心爱的RB9，才后知后觉地发现，他和Kimi最近的联系，已经少的可怜。  
仿佛一切都回不到当年，那段艰难而炽热的异地时光。  
他一推开休息室的大门便被拥入了一个熟悉的温暖的怀抱，Seb回抱住眼前的人，将头深深地埋在他的肩膀上。Kimi安静地抱着他，却久久没有说话。  
直到敲门声分离了两人。Heikki站在门外，平静地看着他们。  
“Seb，我有话跟你说。”  
“有话可以直接说。”Kimi没有看Seb，冷漠而警告的眼神直勾勾盯着Heikki，“体能师这时候不应该出现在这里。”  
“放心，Raikkonen先生，”Heikki自嘲地勾起嘴角，“我是来辞职的，不是来抢你的Seb的。”  
“为什么要辞职？Heikki，你要是嫌待遇不够好，工资奖金这些都是可以商量的！”  
“你的Kimi没有告诉过你吗？”Heikki向前一步，认真地看着Seb宝蓝色的眼睛，“Seb，我喜欢你，和你喜欢Kimi一样的那种喜欢。”  
“所以我忍受不了看着喜欢的人天天在自己眼前和别人撒娇、秀恩爱，看着你们旁若无人的亲密，甚至还要帮你们赶走偷拍的记者。”Heikki淡淡地说，“我也跟Raikkonen提出要公平竞争，但看你们情深意切，所以还是趁陷的不算深的时候退出比较明智。”  
Heikki不知道自己是什么时候喜欢上Seb的，最初的最初他认为Seb只是个被宠坏的、靠一辆好车而无敌的小屁孩，直到他看见他和技师一起讨论到深夜、看见他自律到严苛的生活、看到他对胜利近乎偏执的追求。他平日里热情的如同太阳，工作时却认真的令人着迷，他渐渐喜欢他赢下比赛后给他的大大的拥抱，和那一声声撒娇般的“Heikki”……  
可他爱Kimi，即使他们是对手，即使他们的性格南辕北辙，即使他们之间的关系永远是他更主动。  
所以他才会在那天看见偷拍Seb和Kimi热吻的记者时勃然大怒，威胁记者让他们删除照片；所以他才会和Kimi提出公平竞争，即使他从来没有公平竞争的资格。  
Seb一动不动地看着Heikki离去的背影，他一厢情愿认为的，他的体能师，他的朋友。  
他清楚地感受到，有些东西彻底离开了他，有些事，也在悄然无声、无法挽回地改变。

他们没有正式说过分手，正如他们没有明确确立过关系一样。Heikki的离开也无法挽回这段岌岌可危的关系，恰恰相反，却加速了他们的分离。他们依然会在围场里相遇时一起同行，也依然会在拉猪车上站在一块聊天，但场下的交集，曾经的羽毛球、约饭、旅行，从苏黎世的那个吻开始，仿佛是一场华丽而虚假的梦境，梦醒时分，一切便回到原点。Seb换了体能师、Kimi有了新女友，他们的2014年同样挣扎，却再也没有在一起的理由。  
Heikki是对的，他们不一样，他们是对手，对手之间有太多的顾虑，对手之间竞争永远大于爱情。  
那一年的年底，Seb已经确认加盟法拉利，将和Kimi成为队友。最后一站结束后，两人时隔好久再次包了一家私人飞机，和七年前一样，Kimi安静地靠在椅子上假寐，仿佛故意避免不必要的尴尬。  
和过去的每一次相同，由Seb来打破沉默。  
“Kimi，明年开始我们就是队友了。”Seb张了张嘴，却不知道如何继续下去。说他们不再是对手了，恳求继续这段支离破碎的感情？还是质问Kimi，当初的那么多日日夜夜算什么？他到底……有没有爱过他？  
可他更害怕听到答案。  
他最后还是没有问出口，只是认真地看着Kimi。看着他依然漂亮的湛蓝的眼睛，眼前的人其实已经不再年轻，眼角也有了些许皱纹。  
其实他们都不再年轻了。  
“队友也是对手。”Kimi淡淡地说，安静地看着他。  
Seb沉默了半晌，点点头。  
“我懂了，”他说，“但是Kimi，无论如何，还是感谢你这些年能忍受聒噪的我，以及你带给我的一切。”  
当然也包括那段无疾而终的感情。  
“我们依然是朋友，不是么。”

他们依然是朋友。他们会在赛道上精妙配合挡住对手，他们会一起包飞机一起参加活动，他们会配合摄影师拍摄每一站的情侣头像。只是他们都有了各自的家庭和孩子，只是他们的婚礼都没有邀请对方。  
只是他们宛如两条有过交点却再也不会相交的射线，即使它会随风而散，但相濡以沫不如相忘于江湖，有一段共同的时光，有着彼此的回忆，或许已经足够。  
只是在他们当队友的整整四年间，都再也没能拿到世界冠军。

Seb站在阿布扎比的最高领奖台上，眼前的记者、采访嘉宾、摄影师、车迷的身影逐渐模糊，他的视力一向很好，好到几乎能把看台上的观众们都看得一清二楚，却觉得突然之间仿佛眼前所有的人影都模糊了起来——他抬起手背擦了擦眼睛，发现眼里并没有泪水。  
他突然想到了Kimi，想到他们那些年的疯狂，想到他冰蓝色的眼睛，想到他少见却迷人的笑容，想到他微微带着老茧的手拂过他皮肤的感觉。  
他曾经的对手，队友，爱人。

——下一秒，他便看见了他，在人潮涌动的看台的角落，一个人，带着去年的车队帽子，帽檐压得很低。即使相隔甚远，Seb也清楚地知道，Kimi的视线一直落在他的身上，专注而认真。  
Seb朝那个方向挥了挥手，看台上的车迷尖叫连连，他仿佛能看见冰人对他微微笑了笑，然后转身，毫不留恋地离开了看台。

“我们说好，无论我们谁有机会拿WDC，另一个必须在现场见证！”  
“好，一言为定。”

—End—


End file.
